little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Merida at the Sunken Ship
Somewhere in the ocean, there was a 16-year-old girl with light freckles, a round face, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long curly red hair, blue eyes, and a teal mertail with clear aqua fins, wearing an aqua shell bra. Her name was Merida. With her were two boys. The first boy was a tall, slender 13-year-old boy with fair skin, red hair, brown eyes, and an olive green mertail with clear yellow fins. His name was Taran, Merida's little brother. The second and last boy was a 2-year-old boy with spiky red hair, beady eyes, white buckteeth, freckles on his cheeks, a congested voice, and a green mertail with clear lighter green fins, wearing a pair of purple square glasses. His name was Charles Finster, Jr., or Chuckie for short, Merida's other little brother. The Scottish girl, the assistant pig keeper, and the little boy swam as they came to a stop. They smiled big when they discovered something magical. "Merida! Taran! Chuckie! Wait for us!" a voice called. Merida rolled her eyes slightly then looked over. "Donald, Jose, Panchito, hurry up!" Someone swam to catch up with Merida, Taran, and Chuckie. One of them is a white duck with a yellow bill and a blue octopus' lower body, wearing a matching sailor hat with a black brim and tassel. His name was Donald Duck, Merida, Taran, and Chuckie's best friend. The second one is a green parrot with a yellow beak, brown eyes, a Brazilian accent, and a yellow mertail (that consists of a shark's tail) with white markings and two black circles on it and clear red and blue fins, wearing a straw boater hat with a black ribbon. He was also holding a black umbrella. His name was Jose Carioca, or Joe for short, Merida, Taran, and Chuckie's other best friend. The third and last one is a red rooster with a yellow beak, brown eyes, white hands, a Mexican accent, and a red mertail (that also consists of a shark's tail) with yellow lining on it, wearing a giant sombrero. His name was Panchito Pistoles, Merida, Taran, and Chuckie's third best friend. "You know we can't swim that fast." Donald said, panting. Chuckie gasped and pointed to what he and his older siblings were staring at. It was a big sunken wooden ship. They knew that any sunken ship is a possible place to explore. Not to mention, discover human objects since ships are from the world above. "There it is!" he exclaimed, "Isn't it fantastic?" "Yeah," said Donald. "Sure." "I-it's great." Jose stammered aloud. "Now let's get outta here." Panchito gulped. Taran grabbed Panchito's tail before the duck, parrot, and rooster could take off. "Oh. You're not getting cold fins now, are you?" And he, Merida, and Chuckie dragged an unwilling Donald and his friends to the ship. "Who, us? No way." replied Donald. "It's just, that, uh, it looks damp in there." added Jose, "And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something." "Yeah, I got this cough." said Panchito. He made a fake cough into his arm, which didn't convince Merida and her brothers one bit. The Scottish girl, the assistant pig keeper, and the boy found an opening in the window. "All right. Merida, Taran, Donald, and I are going inside," Chuckie said, "You two can just stay here and - watch for Digimon." He, Merida, Taran, and Donald swam through the hole, with Merida carrying a dark Phthalo teal shoulder bag over her right shoulder. "O.K.," Jose smiled, not having to go in the creepy ship after all. And Panchito added, "Yeah - you go, amigos. Jose and I will stay and-" Then it hit them. "What?" Jose exclaimed in full alarm. "Digimon?!" Panchito gasped. "Merida!" Jose and Panchito yelped in unison. They swam through the hole. Unfortunately, the parrot and rooster both got stuck. "Oh my!" cried Jose, "I'm stuck!" "¡''Yo también''!" cried Panchito, and he and Jose began wiggling through the hole, to no avail. "Merida!" Jose grunted. "¡''No podemos''-!" grunted, as he and Jose both tried to squeeze through the hole, to no avail. "I mean-" "Merida, help!" Jose called. Merida, Taran, and Chuckie looked over. Merida giggled, and she went over to them. "Oh, Jose. Panchito." she smiled. What was she going to do with them? Kindly, Merida tugged Jose's hands, and she began to pull. "Merida, do you, your brothers, and Donald really think there might be Digimon around here?" Jose whispered. After Merida pulled Jose in, she tugged onto Panchito's hands and began to pull him in as well. Unbeknownst to the Scottish girl, assistant pig keeper, boy, duck, Brazilian parrot, and Mexican rooster, Seadramon swam past by them. "Guys, don't be such scaredy cats." Merida said. "No somos scaredy cats." grumbled Panchito. After Merida pulled Jose and Panchito in, the six friends began exploring around the sunken ship. "This is great." Jose said nervously. "I mean, we really love this." Panchito chuckled. Donald nervously said, "Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corn-" The poor duck, parrot, and rooster caught a glimpse of a skull, then threw themselves back away from the frightening object and crashed into a pillar. "YAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" There was a loud crash as the old beam started to fall, tearing a hole into the deck above, and dashed into Merida, Taran, and Chuckie. They kind of knocked into them. "Merida!! Taran!! Chuckie!!" "Oh, are you okay?" Chuckie asked, as he caressed the shaking birds with fear. "Yeah sure." Donald whispered. "No problem." Jose whispered. "Ahora estamos bien." Panchito whispered. "Shhh!" said Merida. She and her brothers saw something shiny from the second floor. They all swam up through a hole to see its source. They discovered a human object. It was silver, long and had six points at its end. Merida swam over and picked up the object. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" she gasped, "Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?" "Wow!" Donald cried. "Cool!" Jose exclaimed. "But, err, what is it?" Panchito asked. "I don't know. But I bet Olaf will." said Merida, as she put her fantastic find in her teal bag. "What was that?" Jose gasped. "Did you hear something?" asked a startled Panchito. Taran looked around and saw a small brown horn. He smiled and swam to it. He picked up the small brown horn from the box. "Hmm, I wonder what this one is?" he said to himself. "¡''Carlitos''!" Panchito said. "Panchito, will you, Donald, and Jose relax?" Chuckie smiled warmly, "Nothing is going to happen." Donald, Jose, and Panchito turned around slowly, seeing the jaws of Seadramon through the old window of the boat. "AAHHHH!! Seadramon!! Seadramon!!" Jose screamed. "¡¡''Vamos a morir''!!" Panchito screamed too. Seadramon began chasing Donald, Jose, Panchito, Merida, Taran, and Chuckie around the ship. It followed them through every hole of the ship. Donald, Jose, and Panchito kept screaming in terror. Merida accidentally dropped her bag on a broken wooden floor. "Merida! Your bag!" gasped Taran, "Don't forget your bag!" Seadramon, hungrily, munched on the floor toward Merida. "Hurry, Merida!" cried Chuckie. The princess swam down and grabbed her bag, just in the nick of time! The six friends managed to find the window hole which was the same window that led them inside the ship. "Oh no!!" screamed Donald, Jose, and Panchito, as they all got stuck through the hole. "Now I'm stuck, too!" cried Donald. The duck, parrot, and rooster tried wiggling through the window to get out, but nothing happened. Merida, Taran, and Chuckie swam through a separate window hole themselves and pulled the three friends out. They successfully got out! Alas, it didn't stop Seadramon from chasing them, causing Donald, Jose, and Panchito to scream again. As they swam around in circles around the ship, Panchito accidentally bumped into a ship's harpoon and slowly started to fall down. Seadramon decided to take its opportunity to catch its bait once it reaches to the ground. Merida, Taran, Chuckie, Donald, and Jose saw that, and the Scottish girl dropped her bag. She quickly swam down caught the rooster, through the hole of an anchor. It led Seadramon through the hole. Seadramon didn't count on getting stuck in the hole. Merida picked up her fallen bag. "You big bully." Donald said, and Panchito blew a raspberry at the brute. Seadramon made a chomping sound with his mouth, scaring Donald, Jose, and Panchito. Merida laughed as she, Taran, and Chuckie kept swimming up. "Donald, Jose, Panchito, you really are scaredy cats." "We are not." Donald protested. Chuckie playfully rolled his eyes as he giggled to himself. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies